Desires
by herolover69
Summary: After taking the cure, Marie returns to the mansion and finds that one of the only people that still accepts her is Logan. They both desire each other, but who will act on it first! Read to find out! ROGAN, Rated T-M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! I love the Rogan pairing, I think they would be so cute! Please read and review!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or the X-Men movieverse

 **Rating:** T-M due to some sexual content, and bad language

 _ **Words in bold Italics are Logan's inner thoughts**_

 _Normal Italics are Rogue's inner thoughts :)_

Desires

Logan is laying on his bed just staring at the ceiling thinking about Marie. He hasn't seen her in a couple days, and he wonders if she went to take the cure.

 _ **What if she did take the cure? Then I'd finally be able to touch her the way I want. But she's just a kid. Ugh that means that Ice prick could touch her too. If he does that I'll have to…**_

Logan's thoughts are cut off as he hears a little tap on the door. He gives a quick sniff and realizes that Marie is at the door, but there's something different about her scent. He can smell tears too.

"Come on in, kid" he calls. Marie opens the door and steps in. She turns around and closes the door but just stands there with her back to him. Logan gets off the bed and silently approaches her. He puts his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. She turns around and he can see that she has been crying.

"What's wrong kid?" Logan asks, leading Marie to sit down on the bed.

"I...I took the cure" Marie whispers.

"OK…" Logan says

"I went to see Bobby. He broke up with me and said I don't belong here anymore" Marie says as another tear trails down her cheek.

Logan gets really angry at this, but puts it aside because Marie is the only thing that matters to him.

Logan wipes the tear away and holds Marie's face in his hands.

 _ **God I want to kiss her so bad, but she's just a kid.**_

"Hey, don't listen to him. He's a fucking idiot, okay? Marie, you're an amazing girl no matter what, and you'll always belong here. With me." Logan tells her.

Marie sniffs and says "Thanks Logan. Since when did you get soft on my sugah?"

Logan laughs and pulls Marie into his arms. "You'll still always be my Rogue"

"And you'll always be my Wolverine" Marie says, closing her eyes.

 _If only he knew how much I truly want him to be mine._

 _ **If only she knew just how bad I want her to be mine.**_

Logan and Marie sit there like that for minutes after minutes.

Marie looks up at Logan and places a light kiss to his cheek and rests her head back against his chest.

Logan places a kiss to her forehead and holds her against him.

After a few more minutes, Marie decides it's time for her to go. She pulls out of Logan's embrace and walks to the door. Before she opens it, she turns around to look at him.

"Thanks for always being here me sugah" she says.

"Anytime kid, anytime." Logan replies as Marie opens the door and walks out.

 **A/N: I know it's kinda short, but let me know what y'all think! And don't worry, their first kiss will be along soon;) Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marie makes the short walk back to her room that she had shared with Kitty. She sees that the door is slightly ajar, so she pushes it open a little. She looks in and sees Kitty and Bobby in the bed making out.

"What the fuck, Kitty?!" Rogue yells.

Bobby and Kitty jumps apart from each other and stare at Marie, panting.

"How could you guys do this to me?" Marie says, hearing the sadness in her own voice.

"Sorry, Rogue. You just aren't like us anymore, and we're just acting on something that's been coming for awhile" Bobby says, and Kitty just nods.

Logan, who had heard Marie yell, was standing silently behind Marie and nobody knew he was there.

"You're right bub," Logan says, stepping out of the shadows startling everybody, "she's not like you. She's 100X better than you are. If you know what's good for, you'll stay away from me and Rogue or else." Logan finishes, grabbing Marie's hand and pulling her back to his room with him.

When they get to the room, Logan closes and locks the door but he keeps his hand against the door and his back to Marie. Marie comes over and puts a hand on his back, causing him to turn toward her. Neither of them say anything as Logan pulls Marie into his arms.

"It's getting late..." Logan says.

"Yeah…" Marie says, "can I stay with you tonight?" she quietly asks.

"Sure, Kid" Logan replies.

Logan takes his shirt off and tosses it to Marie and he climbs in wearing just sweatpants.

Marie goes to the bathroom and changes into Logan's shirt before joining him in the bed. Marie rests her head on Logan's chest and he stroked her hair. After a couple minutes pass by, Marie whispers: "What are doing Logan?"

"I don't know darlin'." Logan whispers back. Marie just nods and sighs as Logan continues to stroke her hair.

Suddenly, Logan's finger is under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes search his face, and land on lips. Logan can see what she wants, and decides it time for both of them to get what they want.

Logan slowly bends his head down, giving her enough time to pull away, and lightly presses his lips to hers. Marie quickly responds, deepening the kiss a little. Logan pulls Marie tighter against him, as his tongue shoots out to lick her lower lip, asking for permission. Marie eagerly grants it and their tongues battle for dominance until Logan eventually wins.

 _ **Mm God, this is even better than I imagined**_

 _Oh my God, I can't believe this is finally happening! God he's so good at this_

Marie moans into the kiss and her hands slide into Logan's hair. Logan growls lightly and then pulls back from the kiss. The two stare at each other panting for a little while before Logan speaks up.

"That was amazin' baby. But we should probably get some sleep now"

"Agreed. Did you just call me 'baby'?"

"Yeah. Thought I'd try somethin' other than 'kid'. Do you not like it?"

"Nah sugah, I love it" Marie replies as she curls into Logan's side and the two fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N: There's chapter 2! Agh I love Rogan so much! Stay tuned and let me know whatcha think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Logan wakes up to the sun peaking through the windows and a sleeping Marie in his arms. Marie's head is on his chest, and there a peaceful smile on her face. Logan brushes his thumb over her cheekbone, enjoying the fact he can touch her as much as he wants now.

Maries eyes flutter open and looks at Logan with a soft smile on her face.

"Whatcha lookin' sugah?" Marie asks.

"You" Logan simply replies.

Marie smiles and places her hand on Logan's cheek. Logan grins, bend his head down, and softly presses his lips to hers.

Logan puts a hand on her hip and pulls her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Marie lick's Logan's lip asking for permission. Her tongue slides against his and they both groan at the feeling.

Logan's hand slips under Marie's shirt to rest on her waist. Marie pushes Logan back and climbs on top of him, but is soon flipped over by Logan so he is laying on top of her.

"I...I don't want to go too fast" Marie breathlessly whispers.

"It's okay, darlin'. I'm not going to push into doing something you're not ready for" Logan says, kissing Marie again.

Marie pulls back and whispers a 'thank you' in his ear. Logan shivers and presses a kiss to Marie's collar bone. Just then, there's a knock on the door.

Logan growls and jumps off Maire to answer the door.

When Logan opens the door, he finds Bobby and Kitty there with the Professor.

"Good morning, Logan" The Professor says before wheeling into the room. Bobby and Kitty follow him in and Logan closes the door.

Logan walks past them and sits back down on the bed, Marie automatically going to his side.

"It has been brought to my attention that the two of you are now together?" The professor says.

 _ **Are we together? Hm, I guess I haven't asked her about that yet. I wonder what she wants to be...obviously (well obvious to me) I love her, but I can't say that. What if she doesn't feel the same?**_

Getting no response from either of them, the Professor continues: "Well, if you are doing anything, you need to stop. This is a school and Rogue is not of legal age yet."

"But Professor, I turn 18 in 2 months. Why would you make us wait if it's what we want? I don't know if that's what we want but still" Marie argues.

"My school, my rules. Rogue, Wolverine: you are not permitted to do any sexual act, which includes kissing. If you do anything, I'll know about it."

Bobby and Kitty are standing behind the Professor smiling but shrink back a little when they notice the hard glare being sent their way by Logan.

The three of them exit the room, leaving Marie and Logan sitting the bed wondering what to do know.

"Well, then I guess we'll wait two months?" Logan says.

"Wait, you actually want to be with me? Like in a...a relationship?" Marie asks.

"I've never wanted nothin' more darlin'. I know I've never been very good at this stuff, but I promised to take of ya, and that means in every way I can" Logan says.

A tear runs down Marie's cheek as she pulls Logan into a hug.

'If we have to wait for two whole months," Logan says, "Maybe we shouldn't sleep in the same bed because I don't know if I can hold out that long."

Marie giggles but says "Ok. This is going to be the longest two months of my life."

"Me too darlin', me too".

 **A/N: I know the chapters are kind of short, but keep checking back, It'll get more interesting! Get ready for an increasingly desperate Logan, a jealous Bobby, and much more! Please review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Marie gets off the bed to go to her own room.

"Can I keep the shirt?" Maries asks, a small blush in her cheeks.

"Of course ya can" Logan answers, chuckling.

Marie grabs her things and exits Logan's room. Marie walks down the hall and enters her room, thankful Kitty isn't there.

Marie grabs her things and takes a quick shower before she plans to head down to breakfast.

When she gets out of the shower, she puts on her favorite jean shorts and a V-neck t-shirt, seeing as it's May, puts her hair in a french braid and puts on a little bit of makeup.

**PAGE BREAK**

Marie walks into the dining hall and immediately spots Logan sitting at a table by himself. Very few people dare sit with the Wolverine, but he likes it that way.

Marie gets in the line to get food, unaware of Logan's eyes on her.

 _ **Damn. I wish I could go over to her and kiss her here in front of everybody so they'll know who she belongs to. Now that she isn't afraid of her skin, she can show more of it, but I want to be the only one who can see it.**_

Logan continues to watch Marie and then something happens, that he's glad he saw.

As Marie is waiting in the line, a group of guys come up to her. Logan's advanced hearing allows him to know what they're saying.

"What are you doing here? You freak." One of the boys says.

"I don't know guys, look at all that skin" Another says, his eyes traveling up and down her body.

"Leave me alone" Marie says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why? What are you going to do if we don't? You don't have your powers anymore" The other boy says.

Logan gets up and starts walking toward them when one of the boys puts his hand on Marie's arm.

Marie's hand shoots out and slaps him across the face, and the boy falls to the ground unconscious.

The other two boys, paying no attention to their fallen friend, both grab at Marie. Marie starts trying to fight them both, but is surprised and grateful when Logan comes over.

Logan grabs one by the front of the shirt, his claws out against the kid's throat. The room is silent as everyone watches what's happening.

"You best stay away from her bub. Touch her again, and it'll be the last thing you do, and that's a promise". Logan draws his claws back in but punches the kid in the face, causing him to fall to the ground with the other two.

"Rogue, Wolverine, my office. Now." The Professor says.

The two walk to Xavier's office and close the door.

"Professor, what happened back there? Are my powers back?" Marie asks.

"It would seem so Rogue. When you got back, I had Jean run some tests on your blood. The results actually just came back. It appears that the taking the Cure allowed for you to be able to control your skin, and it to be more powerful." The professor said.

Marie smiles, glad she can control it, and slips her hand into Logan's. The Professor sees this and glares at them.

"What? Holding hands is not a 'sexual act'" Logan says.

"Fine." The professor says. "And Logan, it is not ok for you to go around threatening students just because they touch Rogue".

"Yeah whatever" Logan grumbled before turning and pulling Marie out the door with him. Logan pulls Marie to the garage where he lets go of her hand and sits down his motorcycle.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just don't want to be around anybody right now. Also, I got you thins." Logan says, tossing her a black leather jacket like his brown one he's wearing right now.

"Oh my god! Thanks sugah, I love it!" Marie says. She walks over to Logan and wraps her arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace. He wraps his arms around her waist, and presses a kiss into her hair.

Marie gets on the motorcycle, facing Logan. She leans forward and presses her lips to his and he eagerly kisses back. All too soon, though, Marie pulls back.

"I really hate Chuck right now" Logan growls.

"I know. I just want to kiss you" Marie says.

"Well, I never have been one who follows rules" Logan says suggestively.

"Yeah, well, I am and I for one don't want to be on the world's most powerful telepaths bad side" Marie states.

"Ugh fine" Logan says, sneaking in one more kiss before taking Marie's hand and pulling her outside to sit in the warm sun on the lawn with him.

 **A/N: I wrote this chapter really quickly, but I like it. There's still plenty to come, so let me know whatcha think!**

 **Rogan Forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

As they sit outside in the sun, Logan looks over at Marie and asks her what she wants for her birthday.

"You" she plainly states, glancing over at Logan to see the grin on his face.

"I think I could make that happen" Logan playfully says.

Marie laughs and wraps her arms around Logan. Logan, however, easily lifts her up and brings her onto his lap. Marie giggles as Logan buries his face in the crook of her neck, and places a small kiss there.

Pulling his head up, Marie presses a kiss to Logan's lips that he eagerly returns.

"What are you doing?" Chuck says from behind them.

Marie groans but Logan just says "Kissin'".

Marie laughs a little, but quiets down when the Professor glares at them.

"I'm going to have to Scott to keep an eye on you two am I?" He asks.

"Not to be rude Professor, but why can't you just let us be together?" Logan asks, his grip on Marie's hips tightening.

"As I said before, Logan, Marie is not yet of legal age, and I won't allow you two to be together here until she is 18" Charles says.

Logan just huffs in response as Marie slides off his lap and the follows the Professor back inside.

**PAGE BREAK**

 **TWO MONTHS LATER, THE DAY OF MARIE'S BIRTHDAY!**

It's 6:00 AM when Logan wakes up, realizing that it's finally Marie's birthday. He decides to try to get a couple more hours of sleep before going to see his girl.

It's 8:00 AM when Marie wakes up, and realizing she is now 18, decides to go to Logan's room. Marie puts on some leggings and a t-shirt before running down the hall to his room.

Before she gets the chance to knock, Logan has the door open and his lips on hers. Marie wraps her arms around Logan as the stumble inside, Logan kicking the door shut. Logan lifts Marie up, and her legs drape around his waist.

Logan pulls back from the kiss and looks at Marie.

"Happy birthday darlin'"

"Thanks sugah" Marie says with a smile.

"Are you reading for your presents?" Logan asks. Marie nods as she puts her mouth back on Logan's.

" _That_ present is for later baby" Logan says laughing. Marie nods and laughs too and Logan sets her down on his bed.

He goes over to the closet and gets out multiple gift bags.

He hands her the biggest one first, and she opens it to find a brand new Coach handbag. She looks at him, eyes wide, and attaches her lips to his, a silent thank you.

Logan laughs and hands her the next bag which contains a lot of different lotions and perfumes. He then hands he the smallest bag, and she pulls out a small velvet box. Logan takes it from her, and opens it, showing her the diamond necklace in the shape of an "L". He takes it out of the box and puts it around her neck.

"Logan...it's beautiful. I love it" Marie says, tears in her eyes.

Logan grins and pulls her to him, roughly kissing her. Once he pulls back, they're both breathing hard but he says

"Now, if you're ready to go, there's a surprise waiting for you in the common room".

"OK? Let me go change first. I'll be right back" Marie says.

Five minutes later, Marie returns in shorts and a crop top, and the pair head down to the common room. When they arrive, Marie finds all her friends, including the teachers and other X-Men, waiting for her with music, balloons and cake. Marie smiles and goes off to enjoy her party, and looks watches her looking forward to later tonight.

 **A/N: I know it wasn't too interesting, but the next chapter is the sex scene! :) Stay tuned, and let me know what y'all think!**


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple of hours and a couple of beers for Logan, he decides it time for everyone to know that Marie is his. Logan pushes off from his position on the wall, and reaches Marie in a few long strides. He puts his hand on her shoulder and spins her around. Her hands go to his chest to steady herself as they they look into each other's eyes.

Marie, knowing what Logan wants to do, gives a small nod and his lips are quickly slotted over hers. She wraps her arms tighter around him as his hands slide down to her waist.

All around them, there are cheers from the others, but Bobby and Kitty storm out. Logan holds the kiss for a few more seconds before pulling back and looking around to make sure everyone saw what just happened.

Logan and Marie both have a smile on their faces as they leave the party, hand in hand.

*PAGE BREAK: LATER THAT NIGHT;)*

Logan is laying on his bed when the door opens and Marie walks in. Logan gets off the bed and walks toward her. He reaches around her locks the door before gently placing his hands on her waist.

Marie puts her hands on Logan;s chest and they stare into each other's eyes. Logan pulls her against him and presses his lips to hers.

Logan pulls back after a few minutes and leads Marie to his bed. Logan gets on the bed and pulls Marie back onto his lap. Marie straddles him and pushes his flannel shirt off his shoulders.

Logan takes his shirt off and Marie kisses him again. Logan slips his tongue into Marie's mouth causing Marie to moan. Logan tugs at Marie's shirt, and she takes it off. Logan flips them over and kisses her neck.

Marie gasps and Logan removes her bra. Logan leans back and takes in the sight of his beautiful Marie. Marie's arms begin to try to cover her up, but Logan holds them by her sides.

"You never have to cover up with me darlin'" He says. Marie nods and Logan takes off his wifebeater. Marie runs her hands over his bare chest and Logan growls.

Logan kisses Marie again and Marie's hands go to work on his belt. As the need grows stronger, Logan pulls away and quickly shed his jeans before pulling Marie's off along with her underwear.

Logan lets out a low growl at the scent of Marie's arousal, causing Marie to shiver and her arousal to heighten.

Logan kisses Marie and lines himself up at her entrance and looks in Marie's eyes.

"You sure about this baby?" He asks.

"Absolutely" Marie says, pulling Logan into a kiss.

Logan gently pushes in, and breaks Marie's barrier. He stills as he sees the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Marie" Logan whispers, kissing the tears away.

"No, it's okay. It already feels a little better. I want this, Logan. I want _you_ "

Logan slowly starts to move in and out, giving Marie time to adjust. Marie pulls Logan's chest down against hers as he starts to move faster.

"Oh fuck, Logan. Faster!" Marie exclaims. Logan picks up his speed and force, causing Marie to cry out in pleasure.

Marie's nails run across Logan's back, leaving marks that quickly fade. Logan's breathing deepens as he senses that Marie is close.

"Come with me baby" Logan whispers in her ear. After a few more thrusts, Marie's orgasm hits, triggering Logans. Marie cries out Logan's name as his teeth sink into her neck, marking her as his.

After they both come down from their high, Logan pulls out of Marie and collapses on the bed next to her, drawing her into his arms. Logan places a lazy kiss on Marie's lips and marie snuggles into him.

"That was amazing Logan" Marie mumbles against his chest.

Logan hums in agreement and kisses the top of Marie's head.

The already steady beat of Logan's heart and his fingers softly running through her hair lulls Marie to sleep, and before long, Logan falls asleep with the woman he loves wrapped in his arms.

 **A/N: Alright, there it is! Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
